Animayus The Black and White Tiger Tabby
by UmbraBlaze821
Summary: This is my OC who has cameoed in my Tugger and Pouncival fics. Now find out about the life of Macavity's son and his stuggles bing alone after his father turns evil.


Fanfic: Animayus Story

I don't own CATS (although I wish I did)

This is my own character; he has had cameo appearances in Rum Tum Tugger and Pouncival. Now here's the full story of what happens to him. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I had just been born; there was another next to me. I didn't know if it was male or female, but I was definitely male. There was no one else with us _where's mother? _I thought. I then heard voices from outside of the room.

"You're a kitten Macavity, learn to look after yourself before trying to look after another as well!"

It was a female's voice that was shouting, and from what she had just said I assumed it was my mother. Then a young male spoke who must have been Macavity.

"They're my sons, Raymarna I have a right to see them, you can't just take them away!"

"You can barely look after yourself, I'm their mother… the one they need the most… if I see fit to take them I shall. I had a moment of weakness when I accepted you and those two in there are the result of that."

Well from that I found out the kitten next to me was also male, I had a brother. But their shouting was scaring me, and I was hungry anyway so I decided to stop them. I started to cry.

I heard someone come in and start to lick my fur softly.

"It's ok young one, you're safe."

My mother's voice was suddenly calm and loving, she let me wean off her while she cleaned me up.

More footsteps were heard and the young male, who was my father, spoke once more.

"So what's their names then?"

There was a short pause and the she said,

"The mix/match one I shall name Alonzo- noble and strong, and I will call the tiger tabby, Animayus- magical spirit. Both black and white, and I'm sure they will be handsome and loyal to a good dame one day. "

"There's a tradition in my family of naming sons after our fathers."

"It's not your place to name them as you will not be the one to see them. The names I picked are perfect and will suit them both nicely."

At this I heard a low, soft growl from Macavity. I didn't know whether I was the tiger tabby or the mix/match or not, but my brother answered that one for me when he started crying.

"Come on then Alonzo, your turn for a feed."

So my name was Animayus, I was only young, so I didn't know what sort of name it was. What I did know was that this family of mine might not be staying together for very long.

* * *

I woke up from what must have been a rather long sleep, it was only a guess, but my parents were arguing once more.

"The oldest one stays with me Ray."

"We've been through this they are both coming with me, no discussion."

"At least one of them is staying here, if possible both of them… and you… I want the chance to be a father."

"Why the eldest specifically?"

"I'm surprised you want him any where near you, he's my father's double. Minus the reddish stripes he also has of course of course."

So I looked like my grandfather, whichever one that was. I tried to pay attention to the voices again; a decision had just been made

"They're both coming with me, if they are raised in the right way then they will both be good honest cats; instead of a corrupt thug like your father."

"Why did you even accept me if you hate me so much?"

"Like I said it was a moment of weakness, I didn't mean for it to end like this. I can't move them until after there eyes open, as soon as that happens, I'm taking my sons far away from here."

I stopped listening, I didn't understand what was going on, but I wasn't going to see my father again, once my eyes had opened. I didn't dwell on it too much, sleep took me over so I settled down next to my brother and fell in a long nap.

* * *

A few weeks later my eyes opened for the first time, and I could finally make out the world around me. From what I could see, I was a black and white tabby, mainly black with the white diamonds. But the diamonds were long almost like stripes, which would be why my mother was calling me a tiger tabby.

My brother, Alonzo, was also a black and white cat, but he was a mix/match cat with no real pattern to him. He was slightly smaller than me, showing, I suppose, that he was the younger cat.

My mother I could now see was a glamorous white Persian, with long fur that trailed to the ground and green eyes that seemed to almost sparkle when hit by the light.

My father was mostly a ginger cat, with black fur appearing every so often, he had rather messy fur and, even at the young age he was, quite a long cowl. His eyes were bright blue, and they had a harshness to them that scared me slightly if I looked into them.

That very same day, when I finally got to see that world around me, I was scooped up by my mother and we then left that small cave we were in and my father without even turning back.

We had a home deep in a forest, a den that was large and deep, big enough for two energetic kittens to play in while a mother looks on. We didn't question not having a father around, especially since we barely got to see him before we left for good.

* * *

One day, not too long after moving in, mother went out to find food, she told us both to stay in the den and not to misbehave while she was gone. Well, when you're a kitten, not misbehaving means not being caught, and we thought it would be alright if we just stayed next to the entrance. It was really warm outside and we didn't want to stay cooped up while mother was gone.

So we left the den, just going a short way out and began to play. We were seeing who could climb a tree the fastest, we needed to test our claws out after all. We were having great fun until from behind someone grabbed by the scruff of my neck me and started to run off. I cried out to my brother or anyone to help but none came. I tried to glance around to see who had grabbed me, but all I could make out was the top of a ginger cats head.

I was frightened but there was nothing I could do, so he carried on taking me away from my mother and brother.

* * *

I hope you like this as a first chapter, even though this is my own character, it will continue to involve the cats you know and love… a full description of Animayus is on my profile.


End file.
